In recent years, many herbicides have been developed and put to practical applications, resulting in the saving of labor in agricultural works. However, since there occurred various problems on efficacy and safety of the herbicidal chemicals in the practical applications thereof, the arrival of further improved herbicides has earnestly been desired. Namely, the related art is strongly requiring highly safe herbicides which have no affection on useful crops, which effectively act against harmful weeds at a low application rate and which give no environmental pollution.
The object of this invention is to provide a herbicidal composition and process adaptable to such requirements.